


Only Fools Remember

by plerbert (geritapancake)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amino Smile Challenge, Countries Using Human Names, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Poetic, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritapancake/pseuds/plerbert
Summary: Someone once told Feliciano that, "only fools remember".





	Only Fools Remember

 

Feliciano leaned onto the railing and stared out into the calm sea. They were all in America for a meeting and the hotel he was staying in was conveniently stationed right by the ocean. He had always been drawn to the sea. It was his favorite place to think, to just _exist._  
  
The sun was setting, and he wasn’t sure why he was out here or why he was crying. Kiku and Ludwig were already tucked into bed, sound asleep. The day had been long and exhausting, as all days they had meetings were. Feliciano couldn’t sleep though, hence the reason he found himself shuffling out of bed and drifting down to the beach. Nightmares tended to get the best of him, so it wasn’t odd for Feliciano to have trouble sleeping at night. That was probably why he always took so many naps. Even so, his lack of sleep, tonight, was not the doing of a nightmare. It was for a different reason, one he could not quite place his finger on. _Maybe,_ he thought _, it was just a good night to sit and remember._ Though someone once told him that, “ _only fools remember_ ”.  
  
He sighed. The cost of being a nation, being immortal, weighed him down. It was a tremendous burden, and maybe being a nation wasn’t the part that weighed him down. Maybe it was all of the memories that collected like dust as time passed by, the ones he couldn’t quite forget, the small things that stuck with him like parasites. So whoever warned him, all those centuries ago, was probably right.  
  
The wind swept through his hair and sent chills down his spine. He stood there as if he was frozen in time, like a mannequin in the shop window. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in his thoughts, the only thing keeping him from completely drifting away was the harmonious crashing of waves on the distant shore.  
  
He only opened his eyes to watch the sun completely sink into the ocean, and it seemed as if bubbles should be erupting from the surface of the sea in the broad horizon. He closed his eyes once more, content, and it was as if he could feel his worries simply melting away like ice cream on a hot summer day.  
  
“Feliciano?” He heard someone ask from behind, and he recognized that voice immediately. “Why aren’t you in bed?” Kiku inquired, worry seeping from his voice.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” He answered nonchalantly. “And I’m guessing you couldn’t either.”  
  
He was met with silence for a short moment, he could only hear Kiku’s feet padding across the wood until the Japanese man was standing right beside him.  
  
“What woke you up?” Feliciano murmured, even though he already knew the answer.

“Another nightmare. When I saw you weren’t in bed I got worried and went to look for you.” He whispered as if they weren’t the only ones on the docks. Feliciano sent him an apologetic look, he knew that Kiku often had nightmares about Ludwig or Feliciano getting hurt. Still, he kept quiet, it was always an unspoken rule between the three. _Never ask them what happened in their nightmare unless they want to talk about it._ “What about you, Feliciano, did you, too, have a nightmare?” He asked. He had been getting better about not sounding so formal when talking to Feliciano or Ludwig, but he still slipped into the habit now and again. Usually, Feliciano would insist that he didn’t need to be so formal around his friends, but this was a different occasion. Nightmares were a whole, _different occasion_ . Especially when it came to nations.  
  
“No, just couldn’t sleep s’all.” He lightly slurred, the grasp of sleep gnawing at him. “So considerate of you to worry about me, Keeks.” He teased, a huge grin gluing itself to his face. His overly affectionate tendencies kicked in and he encased Kiku in a rapid-fire hug. Kiku tensed up for a minute but soon found himself melting into Feliciano’s arms. Feliciano’s hugs were something that he’d found himself warming up to lately, especially with the array of awful nightmares he’d been having.  
  
They separated from their warm hug and watched the waves dissolve into the sea. The moon’s light reflected off of the ocean water, and the two watched the stars twinkle above their heads. A shooting star zoomed across the sky.

  
“Hurry, Keeks, make a wish!” He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping with all of his heart that his wish would shine true. _I wish that I could stay with Kiku and Ludwig forever._  
  
  
  
Someone once told him that “only fools remember”, but he was sure that he wouldn’t mind remembering his time with Kiku and Ludwig.

 


End file.
